Generally, there is an increasing need to simplify the installation and setup of biological analysis systems so that operators can more quickly and efficiently use biological analysis systems for their intended purpose. For example, advances in the calibration of biological analysis instruments advantageously allow for reduced operator error, reduced operator input, and reduced time necessary to calibrate a biological analysis instrument, and its various components, for proper and efficient installation.